Total Drama Chris Island
by Haters Go To Heaven
Summary: 18 new competitors join Chris as he forces them to live on an uninhabited island and to compete for 100,000 dollars! Chapter 1 is up and the intros and the start of the challenge is underway! All 18 OCs are owned by me.
1. Episode 1: Let the Games Begin

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama or any of that shit, Chris is owned by the people that own TD. I only made the 18 contestants for this, k.**

**Hey, it's been forever since I've done anything, and I want to try AGAIN to write a story. I don't know if it'll fail miserably like all my other attempts, but all I can do is try, right?**

**Alright, enough of me, let's get straight into it. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Episode 1 – Let the Games Begin**

* * *

The sun was shining over a vast island out in the middle of the Pacific Ocean. The lush, green jungle stood out among any other feature on this island. The jungle was filled with many wild animals, indigenous to the region.

Along the shore of the island, was a dock, and on that dock, was a man. This man was familiar to most of the world; he's won many awards, and has hosted 4 total seasons of the infamous Total Drama series. This time, he was back with another season, he knew was going to be great.

"Welcome!" Chris exclaimed to the camera with his cheesy smile. "It's time for the next installment of the hit series, Total Drama! And this time, we've gone back to the island scene once more!

"Obviously," he continued, "we could not use Wawanakwa anymore due to the heavy amount of radioactive waste, but we found an uncharted island out in the middle of the Pacific Island! And what better way to explore this island than host a reality TV show on it?"

He walked slowly down the dock, towards the ocean, and smirked. "We have eighteen new competitors this time, coming to duke it out for a grand total of one hundred thousand dollars!"

He then leaned in to the camera, as if he was telling a secret and said, "We're really not expecting much from this group of teens, so we set the bar lower."

He then went back upright and put on his grin once more, and continued, "This season will have laughs! Cries! And most of all…drama! Stay tuned to meet our new campers on an all-out new season of Total! rama! Chris Island!"

Chef is then heard from the background, "Since when were you allowed to name the island after yourself?"

"Shut up, Chef!"

_*theme music plays*_

"Time to meet the new players," Chris exclaimed as the screen came back on. Soon enough, a boat pulled up holding 3 people on it. First off was a tall, white guy with black hair and fierce red (color contact) eyes. He is wearing a white suit and white pants along with it.

"Ah, Zero!" Chris exclaimed. "It is so great to have you here!"

Zero saluted Chris and replied, "Thank you, sir. It's an honor to be here!"

Chris chuckled, "The honor is all mine. What do you plan to do when we start?"

"I plan to keep everyone in this game in line, and also to get myself a little cash reward for it," he grins.

"Good for you," Chris said, raising an eyebrow. "Now, leave my presence."

"Yes, sir."

As soon as Zero had walked off to the side of the dock, a short, scrawny black boy with black fuzzy hair and brown eyes walked off the boat. He wears a blue tank top and black shorts.

"Hey Seth," Chris said, shaking the boy's hand. "It's probably nice to be getting a break from your siblings, eh?"

Seth sighed, "Definitely. At least one of them can be the scapegoat for something now, I'm tired of being blamed for things I've never even done."

"Well, don't worry," Chris smirked. "I doubt any of that will happen on your stay here."

Seth smiled and nodded as he walked next to Zero. Once he made it over, a white girl with orange hair, freckles, and green eyes nervously gets off of the boat. She is wearing a red top with a long red skirt down to her knees.

Chris went over and took the girl's hand as she made her way down the dock and said to her, "Don't worry, Katelyn, everything will be fine."

Katelyn looked up at the host with fear in her eyes, and when she saw Chris smirking, she squeaked and looked down quickly.

Seth walked over and bent over, looking at the scared girl and said quietly, "Hey, I'm Seth. No need to worry, I won't hurt you."

When Katelyn was about to look up at his face, someone shouted "BOO!" really loud right behind her and Katelyn screamed loudly.

After her screams had subsided, everyone turned to see a big, burly tan guy with short black hair and green eyes laughing really hard. He is wearing a blue and white football jersey and blue football pants.

"Oh my *laugh*God! That was *snicker* hilarious!" he tried saying during his fit of laughter.

Chris himself was also chuckling at Katelyn's misfortune and smiled at the boy. "Mason! It seems you've really come in with a big bang."

Once Mason had stopped laughing, he wiped a tear away from his eye and looked up to see a glaring figure standing right in front of him.

"That was an extreme display of misconduct, jock!" Zero yelled. "I hope you are happy that you had hurt that girl's feelings, because I'm going to make you regret it sooner or later!"

Mason cocked an eyebrow and replied, "But, that wasn't me!" He then pointed a finger at Seth, "It was him!"

Zero glanced over at the smaller boy with an innocent look on his face. "That's believable! " He turned back to the jock, replying, "I'm so sorry for the mix-up! I'll make it up to you sometime later."

"Hey, wait a sec-" Seth tried to say.

"Shut it! You're in big trouble!"

Chris was snickering the whole time as the next person came off of the boat. It was a short, white girl with raven black hair, down to her mid-back, and she wore a pink headband. She had blue eyes, a white t-shirt, and teal short-shorts.

"What's going on here?" the cute girl asked as Zero was yelling at a cowering Seth with Katelyn shivering in a ball.

Mason turned around to her and shrugged unknowingly and the girl just sighed. She then walked over to Zero and Seth and started to break up their fight. When she was done and Zero and Seth were both huffily standing away from one another, Chris commented:

"Aw, Christy, why do you have to be a party pooper?"

Christy rolled her eyes at the host and went to stand next to Katelyn, and started comforting her. Soon enough, the third person of the second boat stepped off. This time it was a short white girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes. She is wearing a white long-sleeved shirt and blue jean shorts.

"Hey there, Sabrina," Chris welcomed the new girl. "What's up with you?"

"Oh, hey Chris," Sabrina said, smiling. "I can't wait to start!"

"Yeah, yeah," Chris responded, nonchalantly. "You and everyone else. Just go stand over there."

"Oh," Sabrina said, quirking her eyebrow. "Alrighty, then!"

As soon as Sabrina had walked down to the edge of the dock where the others were standing, she gave a quick smirk as she glanced at Mason. _This is going to be too easy_, she thought.

Soon, enough the third boat had pulled up with 3 new campers on it. First off came a tan male with brown hair and green eyes. He is wearing a white shirt with a red jacket over it, and wearing blue jeans.

"Hey, Chris!" the boy exclaimed, cocking a smirk. "Looks like you're new winner has arrived!"

"Jeremy," Chris said, smirking. "Great to see you made it! And we'll have to see about that." Chris then started to chuckle.

"Bring it!" Jeremy challenged. "I'm ready for anything you can throw at-"

Suddenly, Jeremy was tackled from behind by a medium-height very skinny white girl with short brown hair and brown eyes. She is wearing a black shirt with a brown skirt.

"Wow," the girl said, grinning, "you're hot! I definitely want to get to know you!"

The girl hadn't noticed that Chris was busting a gut laughing at this predicament, and he finally said, "Geena! Thanks for the laugh! Looks like Jeremy wasn't ready for _all _my surprises!"

Jeremy underneath Geena had mumbled, "Stuff it."

Zero had soon run over, and had pulled Geena off of the boy. "Hey!" he yelled. "There's no intimate action allowed while I'm on this island!"

"Ooh," Geena had said, eyeing Zero up and down. "Looks like I have a new boytoy!"

Zero's eyes widened and he took off running with Geena chasing after him. Jeremy got up and started chuckling at the scene as the next person hopped off of the boat. It was a short, chubby girl with short black hair, wearing a green dress with dots on it. She also wore glasses on her brown eyes.

The girl sighed as she walked along the dock with a bored expression on her face. Chris looked at her and said, "Hey Belle. Looks like you're ready to have some fun!"

Belle stopped her journey across the dock for a moment and glanced at Chris' grin. "Meh," was her answer. She then started walking along the dock once more until she got to the end.

"Well…she's a weird one," Chris sighed. Soon, the fourth boat pulled up to dock with 3 more contestants riding on it.

The first off of the boat was now a tall white girl with brown hair in a bun and brown eyes. She is wearing a black tank top and black tights.

Once the girl had gotten off the boat, she took a quick glance at her competition and scrunched her face. "You all seem like pathetic losers," she yelled. "I expect to see all of you fall, and weep when I take the grand prize for myself."

"Someone's a little grumpy today," Christy mumbled to a now calm Katelyn, and the two had been talking a bit.

"What was that?!" the large girl shouted, stomping over to where Christy and Katelyn were. As soon as she had made it over, Katelyn buried her head in Christy's side.

Christy stared up at the glaring figure above her, and after gulping a bit, replied, "You're just…mean. Yeah, that's a good word."

The large girl glared even fiercer at Christy while the others all looked upon the scene in anxiousness.

"Think the short girl'll be killed?" Jeremy whispered to Belle who was next to him.

Belle rolled her eyes and replied, "Hopefully, then maybe this'll actually be interesting."

"You don't get out much, do you?"

"Just shut up."

While Christy and the large girl were still having their scene, another person got off of the boat. It was a short white male with blonde hair and blue eyes and he wears a brown long-sleeve shirt and blue jeans.

"Am I up yet?" he asked as Chris was still watching the scene. The boy looked confused as he walked up to the host and started tugging his shorts. "Urm…Chris?"

"Shut up, pipsqueak, I'm watching Lara create some drama!" Chris said, shrugging off the boy.

He just shrugged and started walking down the dock until he stood by Seth who had turned to him as he stood by him.

"Hey," Seth told the boy, "I'm Seth! What's your name?"

"Oh, me?" he asked. "I'm Derek!"

"Well, nice to meet you, man," Seth said, smiling warmly.

"So, what's happening over there?"

"Oh, just a little drama," Seth replied. "Just stay out of it, and you'll be fine."

"Oh, alright!"

Soon, the last person had gotten off the fourth boat, and it was a black man with short black hair and brown eyes that look through your soul. He wears a white t-shirt with a red vest over and black pants.

As soon as he stepped off of the boat, he eyed the crowd and had just stalked off to the side. Chris felt a breeze for a moment and saw the boy and said, "Shh! Keep it down, Gregory! I'm trying to watch this."

Gregory stopped and looked at Chris and then the scene with a puzzled expression on his face. "Nothing but glaring seems to be happening though. Is this what you call excitement?"

Chris ignored him and Gregory sighed and walked over to the edge of the dock and stood along the sidelines. Soon, Lara had become bored with just glaring at a cowering Christy and had stomped over to her own space on the side of the dock. This caused Chris to mumble obscenities under his breath and have to do his job of introducing again.

The fifth boat pulled up and once it had, a medium-height tan girl with long, dark brown hair that is tied into two pigtails that go down to her chest cheered. Her pigtails are tied with pink hair bands, and she has brown eyes and she is wearing a standard cheerleader's outfit with the colors being black and gold. She also has a standard cheerleader skirt on and red pompoms in her hands.

"Hey everyone!" she exclaimed cheerfully as she hopped off of the boat. "I'm Blair! B-L-A-I-R!"

"Yes, yes," Jeremy replied, "We all know how to spell."

"Well, _someone_ doesn't have any spirit," Blair said as she stuck her tongue out at Jeremy. "Oh well! You'll only make it easier for me to get famous!"

Mason soon saw this new girl and his eyes widened. "Daaaang, you're hot."

Blair blushed as she skipped over to the jock and replied flirtatiously, "Well, _you're _hot too."

Soon, they kept going back and forth with the same compliment as everyone around them groaned. The next person then got off of the boat, and it was a white boy with short blue hair and green eyes. He is wearing a black tank top and blue shorts.

"Hey everyone!" the boy exclaimed, waving furiously back and forth. "I hope we're all going to be great friends this season!"

Christy nodded, "I like this guy's way of thinking."

Lara just scoffed, "Kill me now."

Chris quirked an eyebrow as he awkwardly said, "Oh…Zane. Didn't expect you to be like this…?"

"What do you mean, Chrissy-poo?" he asked in reply while grinning. "I'm here to spread peace and love to everyone!"

"Just…just go stand over there."

Zane happily skipped next to where Christy was and struck up a conversation with her. However, when Christy hadn't noticed, Zane turned to the other side with an evil grin on his face, as he stroked his hands in an evil fashion. _'Ha! These idiots all fell for it! What a bunch of suckers! This is going to be the easiest hundred thousand ever! Ha…heh….HAHAHAHAHA!' _he thought. However, he had accidentally started cackling evilly out loud, causing several people to glance at him confusedly. He just coughed and put on his smile once more as the next person got off.

This time it was a short white boy with long brown hair that is all hidden in a beige hat. He has blue eyes, and wears a red sweatshirt and black basketball shorts. He got off the boat and soon swaggered over, while trying to hold up his shorts that were hanging low on his body.

"Yo, yo, Chris!" Taylor screamed awkwardly. "It's good to see a 'nother bro 'round here. Know what I mean?"

"Oh, hey Taylor!" Chris smirked. "Still trying to fit in, it seems?"

"I don't know what you mean, homie G!" the boy replied nervously. "Err, or is it C…for Chris?"

"Cute," Chris chuckled. "Go make some new friends, ok?" He then pushed Taylor towards Lara, and the force of this had knocked Taylor into Lara, and sent them both plummeting into the water.

When they had both resurfaced, Lara was glaring fiercely at Taylor and was growling. Taylor took this as his cue to scream and swim away as Lara swam after him.

Chris was laughing at this debacle and soon the final boat had arrived with the final 3 campers! First off was a tall, white guy with spiky black hair and brown eyes. He wears a white t-shirt that is underneath a brown leather jacket, and also wears black shorts.

"Aaron!" Chris exclaimed, smirking. "I'm expecting great things from you!"

"Yeah sure, let's just get this over with," Aaron replied as he casually walked down the dock to where the others were standing.

"He seems to be a quiet one," Chris said, chuckling. However, Chris turned around and saw a white girl with short white hair and black eyes (from contacts) wearing a black jacket and black jeans, staring him down. He jumped in fright for a moment and yelled.

"Ugh…" Chris groaned, calming down. "Yvonne, don't scare me like that!"

"Feh," Yvonne said, her emotion unchanging, "you shouldn't flinch like that. Now, I know all your weaknesses, and can use them against you whenever I want."

"Yeah, sure," Chris scoffed. "Try me."

"Look, someone is being painfully injured behind you," she replied calmly. Chris had turned around at these words and once he had, Yvonne went in and grabbed his wallet from his pocket. He then turned around and saw her holding it in her hand with a smug smirk on her face.

Chris grumbled and grabbed his wallet back as he shoved Yvonne over to the side. Chris then waited for the last person to climb off, but no one ever did.

Chris groaned, "Okay, where is Jemma? Bring her out now!"

Soon, enough a large man, presumably the captain, was carrying a medium white girl with long black hair and blue eyes. She is wearing a blue sweatshirt and white short-shorts. The girl in his arms was crying her eyes out as the man climbed out of the boat and placed her in front of Chris on the floor.

Soon, the final boat had left and everyone was staring at the crying girl, curled up in a ball. Chris groaned, "Come _on_, Jemma! Just stop crying for a little bit, okay?"

"N-*sob*no! Not u-until y-you let me *sob* go home!"

Chris rolled his eyes, "I seriously do not have time for this." He then whistled and Chef walked over to the two and picked up Jemma, taking her over to the 17 other competitiors. Once Chef had set her down next to Christy, who immediately started comforting her, Chris turned to the 18 campers.

"Looks like you all made it here in one piece, campers!" Chris exclaimed with his hands outstretched. "It seems we're ready to start our next season of Total Drama…..TOTAL DRAMA CHRIS ISLAND!"

"Boooorrring," Belle moaned.

"Shut it," Chris said, glaring at the girl. "Now, this is how it's going to work. Because we have an uninhabited island for our season, this time, there will be no cabins, or hot food, or _anything_. This time, you'll need to find your camp, build your own shelter and catch your own food. It's all on you guys here to survive."

Everyone groaned at this, but Blair's eyes widened. "So…no electricity?"

"Nope! You guys are being completely stranded! Isn't that great?"

Blair screamed in a high pitch voice until Mason slapped his hand over her mouth.

"Thank you, Mason," Chris coughed. "So, now, I'm going to be splitting you into two teams of nine! Pay attention, because I'm only saying it once! When I call your name, please come over to my left:

"Aaron, Belle, Derek, Geena, Gregory, Katelyn, Lara, Sabrina, and Taylor!"

All nine moved over to where Chris' left was, glancing at their other teammates nervously.

"You guys are now known as…Team Aqua!" A small, blue circular icon with a drop of water in it showed up in the corner.

"That means that Blair, Christy, Jemma, Jeremy, Mason, Seth, Yvonne, Zane, and Zero…you guys are now known as…Team Blaze!" a red icon with a small flame inside of it showed up in the corner.

"These team names are…awesome!" Zane cheered as his team got together on Chris' right.

"Thank you, Zane," Chris said, smiling smugly. "I love it when I'm complimented for my genius. Now, since you guys have been split into teams, your first task is to venture into the jungle and find your new camps that you'll be living in for a while. The first full team to get to their camp will win Invincibility and send the other team straight away to the Dock of Shame! However, as a new twist, the winning team will be able to pick one person on the losing team to gain Individual Invincibility! Meaning, they can't be voted out! But, watch out, you can only give it to one person, one time!"

The campers all looked around at each other with excited faces (except some).

"Chris!" Aaron yelled, waving his hand in the air. "What about Confessionals?"

"Oh," Chris said, scrunching his face. "Huh, didn't think about that. Just go hop in a bush or something, I guess?"

* * *

**Confessionals:**

**Zero – **Hmm, everyone so far seems to be alright except for a short few, but it seems some of the troublemakers are on my team. It seems I'm going to be doing some reforming!

**Seth - ***sighs* It seems like everything I tried to escape from followed me here! I'm just hoping that no one else will use this to their advantage.

**Katelyn – **Ch-Christy is a good friend…I l-like her a lot. But, I-I'm sad now that she isn't on the same team as I am…I'm not good with m-making new friends.

**Mason – **Ha! I'm on Total Drama, man! And I already love the compematition! I get to do physical stuff and also show my sweet abs and guns to the girls. Maybe even that cute cheerleader…

**Christy – **I hate being one of the only nice people here, honestly. A lot of the people here look like they just want to take the money and backstab anyone to get to it. Well, I'm not going to put up with those people, I'm going to stop them from winning!

**Sabrina – **So, my gameplan for this is to always vote in the minority! Why? Because minority = underdog, and the underdog is always the winner! Just watch, I'm going to win!

**Jeremy – **Ha! This game is already fun! Especially with the little twist that Chris added to the mix. This is the season of the Jeremy, man!

**Geena – **So, like, I'm going to love this! There's plenty of eye candy to go around, and if I get rejected by one guy, there's always 8 more for me to get with!

**Belle - ***groans* Ugh…Why am I even here? This is going to be worse than just sitting around at home all summer. Please end my misery.

**Lara – **The one thing I hate most is wimps, and slackers, and I will not tolerate any of those on my team! At least I already know the boot order from my team if we ever lose _too_ often, which I doubt. I mean, these chumps have me! There's no way we're gonna lose.

**Derek – **Everyone seems nice so far, and I plan to have fun out here! Hopefully we can play a clean, fair game where everyone prospers!

**Gregory – **Hmph, as long as I can stay out of the drama, I can slide on by. However, if there's ever a time for me to step in, then I'll have to do so.

**Blair – **Like, oh my God, I'm so excited to start! I've never even really heard of Total Drama, but I'm willing to try it out! Plus, if there's cute boys like that football guy out here, then this show is pretty great!

**Zane – **Hahahahahaha! These chumps are going to go down one by one! I will be in total control of this team soon, and I'll have them begging me for mercy! Hahahahahaah *a fly goes into his open mouth as he starts choking on it*

**Taylor – **Alright, um…yo, yo, homies from back in civilization! The Taylor is here to win and-errr-do some other stuff! Right on!

**Aaron – **The competition seems kind of weak from what I'm seeing so far. I think I'll be able to crush everyone easily and win….That's something a villain would say, right?

**Yvonne – **Once I know your weaknesses, you may as well give up, because I _will_ use them against you. I'm not afraid to backstab and betray those that show signs of doing so to me, and trust me, I know the signs.

**Jemma - ***is still sobbing hysterically*

* * *

"Alright, guys!" Chris exclaimed. "On your mark…get set….GO!" Chris then sounded an air horn as both teams rushed into the dense forest, fading from view.

"We have an all new season, and an all new cast! Let's see if they can live up to the original's names? Who will win the challenge? Who will lose? And who is going to be the first person to take the Walk of Shame? Find out after this commercial break on Total! Drama! Chris Island!"

* * *

**So what'cha think? Like it? Love it? Leave a review, k! ^_^**

**Also, in case you have a hard time remembering the teams…**

**Team Aqua**

Aaron, Belle, Derek, Geena, Gregory, Katelyn, Lara, Sabrina, and Taylor.

**Team Blaze**

Blair, Christy, Jemma, Jeremy, Mason, Seth, Yvonne, Zane, and Zero.

**Have a good day everyone!**


	2. Episode 1: Let the Games End

**Hey everyone! Thanks for giving this story the actual time of day, if you even read it. But, it is time for the conclusion of the premiere episode! **

**So, sit back, relax, and read the conclusion of the premiere for Total Drama Chris Island!**

* * *

**Episode 1 (Part 2) – Let the Games End**

* * *

After the last commercial had ended, the screen faded into Chris with his wide smile standing by the Dock of Shame near the edge of the jungle. His hands were behind his back, and he took a deep breath before he talked.

"Welcome back!" he shouted. "If you're just joining us now, then we just introduced the 18 new vic-, I mean _campers_, to the new season of Total Drama!

"Some were nice, others were negative," Chris continued. "And some are just completely insane! I have a good feeling that this season might be better than the first ones! Especially since we're forcing them to live in the great outdoors! Yeah, that's great ain't it?" He gave a light chuckle before contuing:

"Well, I also put them on their teams! Team Aqua which consists of Aaron, Belle, Derek, Geena, Gregory, Katelyn, Lara, Sabrina, and Taylor! While Team Blaze has Blair, Christy, Jemma, Jeremy, Mason, Seth, Yvonne, Zane, and Zero! After that, I sent them on their merry way for their first challenge which is a race to their campsites!

"The losing team will be joining me tonight at the Dock of Shame, where they will decide the biggest loser! Who will win? Who will lose? Let's find out!"

* * *

**(Team Aqua)**

"Alright, losers," Lara barked as she marched ahead of everyone else, pushing branches and vines out of her way as she made her way through the jungle, "listen up! From now on, this is my team, and everyone does what I say. Got it?"

Belle rolled her eyes as she was struggling to keep up with the others. "Who *pant* died and made you *pant* boss?"

"I did! Got any problems with that?!"

Belle just sighed and replied, "No. Whatever."

"Do you know where we're even going though, yo?" Taylor asked uncertainly as they trekked along.

"The best way to do this is just to trample around aimlessly for a while. I'm sure we'll stumble across it sooner or later," Lara replied.

"But, what if later is after the other team?" Aaron asked. "I mean for all we know, with this strategy we could end up _never _finding it!"

"Just shut up, and let me lead. I know what I'm doing!"

"Are you sure?"

"Shut up!"

* * *

**Confessionals:**

**Belle – **Sure, I could probably be the big rebel that stands out against the leader, but I just don't have the motivation to do it. I'll just let Lara lead her way to her demise, while I just sit back and relax, y'know?

**Lara – **Everyone seems to be cooperative with my regime so far. Looks like these chumps are actually pretty smart for letting me lead! Now, instead of fighting to get in power, I can focus on winning challenges!

**Aaron – **Lara is already getting on my nerves, and it's just the first challenge! She really needs to learn to respect others and not treat us like we're all dirt or something. It sucks though because she _is _one of our stronger players, so we can't really take her out this early. *grumbles*

* * *

Gregory was walking along at a brisk pace, and was able to keep up with the middle of the pack. He hadn't talked to anyone yet, and had tried to avoid eye contact with a lot of the others. Most everyone felt that he was pretty intimidating, so they kept their distance….well _most _everyone.

Suddenly, Gregory felt someone jump up on his back and hang on, as if Gregory was giving them a piggyback ride. "Hi!" Geena yelled right into his ear.

"AH!" Gregory screamed before shaking around and making Geena fall to the floor. Gregory turned around and saw the desperate romantic on the floor, picking herself up. "What the hell was that for?! You almost gave me a heart attack!"

Geena finally got up and gave Gregory a big grin. "You're pretty cute when you're pretending to be angry."

"Pretending?!"

"Kiss me!" Geena screamed as she lunged at Gregory with her lips puckered up. However, Gregory was able to side step out of the way, and Geena landed in a puddle of convenient mud.

Gregory turned around and saw this predicament and quickly walked away, whistling innocently while Geena was spitting out some mud that went in her mouth.

* * *

**Confessionals:**

**Gregory - ***shudders* That girl is creepy and infuriating at the same time. I have no idea why she's annoying _me _of all people. I'm not that handsome….am I?

**Geena – ***is still covered in mud* Ooh, playing hard to get, I see? Let's just see who'll win this round, Greggy!

* * *

**(Team Blaze)**

The newly-formed team had rushed into the dense jungle, and had been sprinting through for a few minutes. They had finally stopped to take a short rest by sitting on a couple of large rocks they had come upon.

"So," Jeremy said to his team as they all had finally caught their breath. "I think that we should go around in a circle and just introduce ourselves, get to know one another. That's the only good way to actually win a whole lot of challenges."

Everyone nodded in agreement, but Mason seemed to be the only one displeased with this. "Why should we? Wouldn't it be better if we actually kept moving?"

The overconfident boy shook his head. "Nah," he replied. "I think winning challenges will need teamwork, and this is a good way to start us off."

Mason grunted, "Fine. Let's just make it quick, you dictionator."

Most of the team gave confused glances at one another, not knowing what he meant by that exactly.

"Um…alright," Jeremy said, coughing to break the awkwardness. "I'll go first!" He quickly stood up from his seat and gave a bright grin, and did a thumbs up. "I'm Jeremy! You can call me anything really, Jer, Jeremiah, but Jeremy is what I prefer."

"How 'bout a hobby, Jeremy?" Christy questioned, smiling sweetly.

"Oh," Jeremy said, scratching his head for a moment. "I guess you could say I'm really competitive! I just want to win!"

"Then why the hell are we not _actually_ trying to win?" Mason asked.

"Eh," Jeremy said, waving it off. "I'm pretty sure even with this little break we'll still win. I mean, there's no way we'll lose, right?"

Everyone just looked at each other nervously, as Jeremy just laughed. Blair, however, is looking into a handheld mirror, checking her makeup.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Jeremy – **Hey, I may be really cocky, but I have a feeling that our team is going to dominate the challenges. I mean, you have me, Mason, and Zero for the strong guys. And then the rest…well, I guess they're just our moral support! Our cheerleaders, yeah!

**Blair – **I'm not really paying attention to anything that's going on here, like, I'm just trying to make sure I actually look _good_ on national television. I mean, have you seen some of the girls that were on the last few seasons? I cannot look like them.

* * *

The team had been walking through the jungle for quite a while, and still had no clue where their camp was. However, they stumbled onto a wide stream, but they couldn't cross because the current was going too fast.

"Looks like we're gonna have to walk along it," Jeremy told the rest of his team as he threw a stick in to test the current. "No one but Spiderman could make it across….or maybe Batman, or Superman."

"Psh, nerd," Mason scoffed as he pushed Jeremy aside. "I bet I could swim across it easily."

Jeremy regained his balance and rolled his eyes. "Then prove it, dude," Jeremy replied. "I see you talking big game, but I don't see it."

The jock grimaced, and looked uneasily at the river before glancing back at him and responded, "Maybe I will!"

"Then go for it!"

"Don't rush me!"

Zero quickly stepped forward in between the two boys and shouted, "I will not tolerate any fighting on this team! We are going to work together whether you like it or not! Now, if you both don't mind, why don't we just try and find a log or something to use as a bridge?"

"Alright then!" Zane exclaimed, grinning wonderfully at his team. "We should all split up so we can get to know each other and become the bestest of friends while completing the challenge!"

"Sure," Christy replied, shrugging. "I'll take Jemma with me, she looks like she could use some cheering up."

Everyone turns to see Jemma finally not crying for once as she's leaning against a tree, wiping the tears from her eyes. She nods her head slowly and cracks a small smile at the thought of teaming with Christy.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Jemma – **Out of everyone here…I think Christy *sniffle* is the nicest. I hope we can *sniff* be good friends.

**Christy – **Jemma seems to be the only person upset here, and I hate to see that in others. I'm a kind-hearted person, so it's only natural for me to want to help out those in need. That's why I'm in this competition: to win the money to give it to countless charities and orphanages…and maybe keep some for myself. *giggles*.

* * *

Mason goes over to Blair and puts his arm around her. "I'll go with this beautiful girl, if no one minds?"

Blair blushes and looks up at Mason with a smile. "Totally, I'd love to go with you."

Jeremy rolled his eyes and the team finished picking their groups and headed out to find something sturdy enough to get across the stream. They all said they'd meet back there in a couple minutes to come up with another plan just in case.

* * *

**(Team Aqua)**

Team Aqua had been searching aimlessly for a couple of hours by now, and had been walking in circles for quite some time. They finally arrived in a clearing where they saw a gigantic mountain towering above them menacingly.

Katelyn shuddered, "T-that's a h-huge mountain…"

"Yeah," Lara responded. "And I'm climbing it!"

"W-what?!" Katelyn shrieked. Everyone turned to look at her, but she covered her face with her hands.

"Yeah, I'm gonna see if I can see our camp from up there," the tough girl said, smirking. "Any other competitors like me can join me, while the weaklings can stay down here."

"Yo, yo, yo!" Taylor shouted. "Let's do it! Cause I'm a man! And men can climb this stuff easily, yo!"

Lara rolled her eyes and asked, "Anyone else?"

"I'm good," Belle replied, already laying down on the floor just staring up into the sky.

Everyone else seemed to want to stay behind, so Lara grumbled and took on the trek herself to climb up the mountain. The ones that stayed behind decided to get to know one another better. Katelyn had been sitting by herself, but Derek decided to approach her.

"Hey," he said, smiling. "Mind if I join you?"

Katelyn shivered a bit and shook her head, staring down at the ground. Derek sat down next to her and the two remained in silence until Derek decided to break it.

"So, uh," he started, "I've gotten to know a bit about everyone so far, but no one really knows anything about you, so, uh, why'd you come on this show if you're always so shy?"

Katelyn looked up at him and murmered, "N-nothing much, really…J-just to m-meet some f-friends."

"Hehe, well, we can be friends y'know? Would you like that?"

The shy girl looked up with a small smile on her face, and she nodded.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Lara – **None of my team wanting to climb that mountain with me makes me worry that they could all drag this team down and make me lose! Well, I'm not having any of that! I may be able to single-handedly win most challenges, but I know Chris is going to throw in one of those things where the weakest link'll kill you, and I won't let that happen to us!

**Katelyn – **D-Derek is a r-really nice guy...I-I just hope h-he's as sincere as h-he says he is.

**Derek – **Seeing Katelyn all by herself really made me hurt for her. I know what it's like to have no friends, and I don't want her to suffer through all the loneliness I used to feel.

* * *

Lara had finally gotten to the top of the mountain and was taking a short breather from the strenuous climb. Once she caught her breath, she stood up and looked into the horizon. "Hm, it's nice up here," she breathed to herself. She then started looking around at the forest and had soon found a clearing with a blue flag in it. She also saw another clearing with a red flag, and a stream running nearby it.

"THERE'S THE CAMP!" she yelled at her team. "HEAD OVER NORTH! I'LL MEET YOU THERE!"

The rest of her team looked up at her and some smiled. "Come on guys!" Aaron shouted. "Let's get going!"

They got up and started running in the direction that Lara had pointed them to. However, one of them was having some difficulties.

"H-HELP, YO!"

Everyone turned to see Taylor sinking in what looked like a sandpit as he struggled to get out. However, he wasn't having any luck as moving only made him sink faster.

"Oh, now this is interesting," Belle smirked, watching the boy scream and flail as he kept on sinking into the quicksand.

"Hang on, handsome!" Geena yelled as she climbed into a tree and grabbed a vine. She swung from the tree and grabbed his hand before he could fully sink away. She pulled him out of the quicksand, but the two kept going on the vine and it flung them over the trees and onto the floor of a clearing.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Taylor – ***his face is covered in lipstick marks* What the hell, bro?! That was so not cool at all! That had to be one of the worst experiences I've ever been in. Oh, and the quicksand was pretty awful too.

**Geena - ***giggling while twirling her short hair* Taylor sure knows how to treat a lady. *swoons*

* * *

**(Team Blaze)**

The team had gotten back together, and Jeremy and Zero had brought back a log that looked like it would be able to go over the stream. The entire team helped lift it up, and they placed it over. Once it was over, they started to walk over the log and soon enough, they had made it to the other side.

"Woo!" Zane cheered, high-fiving everyone. "Good job team! You guys are so awesome!" The villain then put on his most gruesome smile and hid his face downwards as he thought, _'Yeah, awesome…awesomely stupid! AHAHAAHAHAAHAHAHA!'_

"Um…Zane?" Seth saw Zane smiling evilly and had a strange expression on his face. "You okay?"

Zane quickly coughed and changed his face back to his cheerful smile. "Course I am Sethy-poo! Why wouldn't I be? Hehehe.."

Seth just blinked and walked away as the group was cheering.

* * *

**Confession:**

**Zane – **These people are CHUMPS! It's like I'm playing this game with a bunch of brain-dead farm animals! Well, at least I could eat animals, so they would have some purpose, but these people are just going to be my pawns! AHAHAHAHAHA! *he starts laughing so hard that he hits his fist into a tree and knocks down some fruits on his head*

* * *

"Shouldn't we be exploring our new passage, sir?" Zero asked Jeremy, saluting him.

"Sir?" the overconfident boy asked, puzzled. "Hehe, I like it. Keep calling me that. But, yeah, we should start moving, the other team could possibly be ahead."

"I doubt it," Christy replied. "It's been taking us a while just to find ours, I bet they're having the same difficulties."

Chris was then seen flying in a helicopter above the jungle, shouting into a megaphone, "Team Aqua is currently in the lead! Team Blaze better get a move-on!"

"Let's hurry it up!" Jeremy shouted to his team. They all nodded and they began to run throughout the jungle, hopping over shrubs and tree roots until they all broke into a clearing with a red flag in it. They all immediately began to cheer in excitement and started hugging one another.

Chris was chuckling from his helicopter at this sight. "Not just yet Blaze! Looks like your missing a couple of embers to your full fire!"

They soon stopped cheering and started looking around at the group. Indeed, they were missing two of their members.

"Where the hell are Mason and Blair?!" Jeremy shouted, looking around.

"Grrr, I knew those two were trouble once I saw them going off!" Zero shouted. "This is misconduct beyond the levels of…misconduct!"

"Relax guys, let's just go find them," Seth said to the team. "I'm sure they'll be here soon, right?"

Jeremy just grumbled, "Whatever. For their sake, they better hope they get here."

The camera soon shifted to looking at a bush. But, this was no ordinary bush. Mason and Blair were into a deep make-out session in this bush, not letting anything distract them.

* * *

**Confessional: **

**Zero – **Gah! Letting those two go off alone was a mistake on my part! I just knew they would be up to something like this! How many times do I have to tell them that relationships are not allowed on this campus!

**Mason – **Daaaamn, that was fun. Blair's a pretty awesome chick. I mean, she's hot, she's a good kisser, and, uh…did I mention she's hot?

**Blair – **Mason is, like, the man of my dreams! He was sooo romantic, and nice, and dreamy! I could gush about him, like, all day!

* * *

**(Team Aqua)**

Soon, the team, minus Lara, had arrived in their camp and was waiting around for her to make it back. They had heard Team Blaze's cheers from all the way across and were glad that they hadn't lost yet.

"Ugh," Aaron grumbled, pacing around. "Where is she?"

"Calm down, Aaron," Sabrina replied, rolling her eyes. "I'm sure she's coming. I mean, getting down a mountain is pretty hard, right?"

"True, but we can't lose this."

"And, we won't." Everyone turned to see who said that, and they looked to see Lara, covered in scratches with a smirk across her face. The team immediately began to cheer, rushing around her to ask what happened.

"Team Aqua wins!" Chris shouted over the megaphone. "Team Blaze, I'll be seeing you later at the Bonfire Ceremony where you'll have to vote out one of your own, haha! Oh and as for the Individual Invincibility, I'll reveal who's getting it before you guys vote! See ya later!" The helicopter then sped off and the teams were left to their own accord.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Jeremy – **Those two are so dead! They cost us the challenge and now one of them is going to go! I hope they're happy with themselves because they just cost one of them a million bucks!

**Yvonne – **So, it looks like we lost. Oh well, it was going to happen sooner or later. This will only help me to further find what I can use against these people. Jeremy seems to be a tad hot-headed, could come in handy later on, if I do say so myself. *giggles*

**Lara – **Fuck yeah! I told you that we would win! And it's all thanks to me! Haha!

**Geena – **Wee! We won! Now I get to stay here for another day to chase after the man of my dreams! This'll be fun!

* * *

**(Team Blaze)**

Mason and Blair had arrived not long ago to glares from many of their teammates. The team soon split off from one another across the clearing, not in the mood to do any work for their camp right now. However, Jeremy rounded up everyone but Mason and Blair and took them into the jungle to "look for wood".

As they all walked, Jeremy began, "So, those two lost it for us, one of them goes. Everyone fine with that?"

They all nodded at the idea, and smiled. "So, which one goes, then?" Zane asked, holding back an evil grin.

"I say Blair," Christy suggested. "She's weaker, plus, she seems like a stereotypical bitch, don't you think?"

"Yeah," Seth nodded. "Sounds good to me! And then next time, how about we just cut the big guy? I'm liking this group of seven here."

Jeremy nodded and said, "Yeah, same. Let's do this!"

The seven laughed with one another and gave high-fives. Mason and Blair, however, were just sitting in the clearing and laying down.

"So…" Mason said. "Wanna go another round?"

Blair giggled, "I thought you'd never ask."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Jeremy – **Done! Now that everyone's on board to take those two out, I think with my superior brawns and brains, I can run this tribe like no tomorrow.

**Mason – **So, we lost, no big deal. I doubt any of these guys would vote us out anyways just for one challenge? I'm like the strongest guy here, and Blair's like…the hottest one. You always need a hot babe on your team. That's like Total Drama 101 stuff right there.

* * *

**(Bonfire Ceremony)**

The team walked over to a set-up with nine chairs near the dock that they had first came on this morning. They sat around a huge bonfire with some worried faces. Chris walked in to a podium that was set up just for him and smiled at the group.

"Welcome, Team Blaze, to your first elimination ceremony! Someone's going home, and I wonder who it's gonna be!" Chris exclaimed. "However, we're going to change a few things this season. Before you guys go vote, I'm going to ask you a few questions just to get a feel for the drama. SO, first question goes to…Jemma!"

Jemma was hiding her face behind her arms and shivering in her seat as Chris said her name. Chris sighed and said, "Nevermind. Christy, how goes camp life?"

"Well, we haven't really had any camp life yet since we just became a team and all, but I'm liking this team so far. With the exception of two people that is."

"Who do you think those two are, Jeremy?" Chris asked.

"Obviously it's Mason and Blair," Jeremy scoffed. "I mean, those two are annoying, _and _they lost the challenge for us just to make out. Pretty lame if you ask me."

"Woah, woah, woah," Mason yelled, glaring at the boy. "Hold it, man. Why the hell would we be on the chopping block?"

"Um, let me think," the cocky boy said in mock confusion. "Maybe because you _lost _the challenge for us?"

"Dude, is this just about our fight? I thought you'd be cooler than that," Mason retorted.

"I'm plenty cool! You just need to get the hell out of here and everyone can see that!" Jeremy yelled.

Chris coughed over the two of them and, once they settled down, began to ask some more questions. "Blair, you just heard your name is on the chopping block, are you worried?"

"Like, yes, I am!" she exclaimed nervously. "I mean, it's not our fault that we went off on our own, is it? The whole group decided to?"

"It's your fault when you don't return, though like we all had planned," Christy replied.

"Whatever," the cheerleader said, rolling her eyes. "You're just a bitch."

Christy glared at her fiercely and Chris stepped in quickly. "Woah there girls, as awesome as a cat fight would be, it's time to go vote. But, does anyone have anything they'd like to say?"

Mason raised his hand, and when Chris nodded to him, he said, "Well, I know you may want to blame one of the two of us, but, I have to tell you that someone tricked us into going off and staying by ourselves to throw the challenge."

"What?!" Zero yelled. "Who was this miscreant?!"

Mason smirked and pointed at Seth, "It was him! I swear! He told us to run off and make-out and we could team up and take control! Isn't that right, Blair?" Blair wasn't sure what happened, but slowly nodded her head in confusion.

"What?!" Seth screamed in surprise. "What the hell are you talking about?! I didn't do anything!"

"Seth!" Chris yelled with a grin on his face. "I said only one person could speak, and Mason already took that opportunity. Oh, also, Team Aqua decided to give Invincibility to….Jeremy!"

Jeremy smirked as the rest applauded or glanced at him.

"So, time to vote, but you can't vote for Jeremy," Chris said."

* * *

**(Later)**

"Alright, all the votes are cast," Chris said. "Now, when I call your name, you'll be getting some marshmallows for old time's sake! Now, first safe is…Jeremy."

"Christy."

"Yvonne."

"Zane."

"Zero."

"Jemma."

"Mason."

Blair and Seth were the only ones left and the two glanced at one another, both with worried looks on their faces. Chris smirked as he handed out the last marshmallow: "The last marshmallow goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Blair!" Chris threw the final marshmallow to cheerleader who sighed in relief. Seth glared angrily back at his team.

"What the hell?!" he yelled. "He was clearly lying!"

Chris whistled in for Chef and Chef came in and picked up the scrawny boy and dragged him towards the Dock of Shame.

"Well, then," Chris snickered. "That was interesting. You guys can head back now." The team stood up and headed back into the direction that their camp was in.

Once the team was gone, Chris walked over to Chef at the edge of the dock, who was still holding Seth up. "Well…we couldn't really afford those boats anymore, so you're going to be the first to test out our new way of leaving…the Swim of Shame!"

"So…you mean I have to swim all the way to Playa?" Seth asked, eyes wide-open.

"Yep! Throw him in, Chef!" Chris chuckled. Chef then chucked the scrawny boy far out into the ocean and Chris waved to him.

The handsome host then turned back to the camera with his wicked grin. "Thus ends the premiere to this thrilling season! Mason somehow pulled off a miracle and got Seth booted instead. Poor guy. Even I kinda believed the jock's lie, hehehe. What will come of Team Blaze, now that the couple is still alive? What about Team Aqua? Will Lara annoy everyone? Will Geena continue to harass all the men? Find out next time on Total! Drama! Chris Island!"

* * *

**(Votes)**

**Blair – **I have no idea what, like, just happened right now…but, I guess Mason wants me to vote for that Seth kid. So, him, I guess.

**Christy – **Seth may be shady like they said, but Blair is a bitch, and I want her out. At least Seth is way nicer than her.

**Jemma – **I*sob* hate voting*sob* people out….*sob*S-Seth…*sob*

**Jeremy – **Mason is messing with the wrong guy, here. That's why I'm gonna take out his little girlfriend, and then him.

**Mason – **Well, talk about a last minute gameplan, right? Um…I guess that kid that I just pointed at is my vote.

**Seth – **What the hell?! Again?! I thought this stuff was done with out here! Whatever, I'm voting for Blair. These guys better not listen to him.

**Yvonne – **Feh, what an obvious ploy. You won't be getting the best of me, Mason. I'm still voting for the cheerleader girl.

**Zane – **What the hell?! Someone more evil than myself? Damnit! Why the hell didn't I think of throwing the challenge?! I can be the only evil one here, Sethy-poo. Now, get out!

**Zero – **The hidden delinquents are always worse than the obvious ones! That's why my vote is for that scrawny boy! I tried to reform him, but since he isn't listening, he has to go!

* * *

**Blair – Seth**

**Christy – **Blair

**Jemma – Seth**

**Jeremy – **Blair

**Mason – Seth**

**Seth – **Blair

**Yvonne – **Blair

**Zane – Seth**

**Zero – Seth**

**Seth – 5 votes.**

Blair – 4 votes.

**Eliminated: Seth.**

* * *

**And there goes Seth. Seth was actually a character I had created for another story that I had planned out, but not written, and he was first boot in there, so why not here too? He was a pure gimmick character, and he was always meant to be a victim to his own gimmick.**

**Thanks for reading ^_^.**


End file.
